Laughter
by KotoriRod
Summary: Furious Ming has never laughed as far as he could remember. He would smile, yes, but never laugh. It got worse after his home was destroyed. Will he ever laugh now? ONE SHOT SkyxOP Furious Ming Shonen Ai SHORTEST FAN FICTION I EVER DID


**Laughter  
Jade Empire One Shot**

**Shonen Ai  
Sky x OP Furious Ming**

**Note: While I was typing this, an earthquake just started and ended. It scared the crap out of me. Damn... very freaky... I'm kind of laughing maniacally. I know that part of the words doesn't appear unless you are a girl, but I thought about how funny it would be if the male character had the chance to say it.**

As far as he could remember, Furious Ming had never laughed. He had smiled and smirked but never laughed at any jokes that Jing Woo or Wen tried to muster up. He wouldn't laugh as others did when Lin and Dawn Star would have their pointless fights on silly matters like the garden or the sparring ring. It got even worse after the attack on Two Rivers. He would smile, but he would only do so when he wants to reassure his friend that he was alright.

But the fact was, he wasn't alright. He chose to go on some mad quest to rescue Master Li and he had involved not just Dawn Star, but an array of people too.

Sagacious Zu had followed him after he convinced him to help him find Dawn Star. Now he chose to stay in order to assist him, but Ming suspects that Dawn Star is the real reason.

Wild Flower was the next one as when he and Dawn Star headed to find the second amulet that Hui told him about. When he first met the girl, it was quite odd that a child would be near a dead Assassin. He soon became more surprised when the girl turned out to be an anchor for a spirit named Chai Ka, who was ordered from the Celestial Bureaucracy to help him save the empire.

The group then grew bigger as he and Zu headed to the forest to assist Lord Yun. When Spear Catches Leaf informed them of an inn nearby, they headed there only to learn that the inn was filled with cannibals. After killed the human-eating occupants, Ming was then greeted by Henpecked Hou. The man was human and Ming was indeed surprised to find out the chef knew Drunken Master Style. He was even more surprised by the name which really didn't fit a man who knew a style such as his.

After returning to the temple and informing Spear Catches Leaf about the inn, the man has a huge brute named Black Whirlwind join his ranks. Ming wasn't really thrilled but Whirlwind indeed proved to be a really powerful ally.

Heading to the pirates' lair with Wild Flower, Kang the Mad became another follower, but the man wouldn't want to fight. Ming found this odd with the fact the man carried explosives on his person and always encouraged the kicking and punching. The boy didn't push it though as he was slightly cautious as he wondered how the man got his name.

The last to join him was a rouge named Sky. Ming found the man a bit odd as the man seemed to be optimistic when he had threaten to kill him for pulling him into a fight he had not wish to join. He was then shocked to hear that the man was there in order to kill Gao the Greater.

Thinking about all that has happened so far in the wonderful village of Tien's Landing, Ming watched the sun ready to set in the horizon over the now water-filled river. He really didn't get why he was attracting all of these kinds of people, but he pushed it out of his mind as he stared off.

"Some thing's on your mind?"

Furious Ming jolted as he then turned to the voice, standing in his fighting only to relax himself when he saw that it was just Sky. "You shouldn't do that to people who're deep in thought, old man," Ming breathed out as he patted his chest. He then glared at the rogue when he laughed at the comment. Slightly fuming with anger, he then said, "You should be asking that question yourself since you've been keeping to yourself from the group."

Sky stopped laughing as he then relaxed against the railing, still towering the student by a few inches. Another fact that Ming seemed to hate about his allies; everyone was taller than him instead of Dawn Star and Wild Flower.

"Of course," Sky said. "I was just thinking about things. Gao richly deserved his death, but I'm not sure I ever really expected it to happen."

A bit intrigued in the man's character, Ming asked, "How did you track Gao?"

Ming noticed the man side glanced him before answering. "Gao's slavers took my daughter, Pinmei, and I was able to follow them. Fortunately, they didn't cover their tracks. I chased them, trying to reach her." Suddenly, Sky's mood darkened as he continued. "I was too late. Pinmei was spirited, and I'm sure she fought them. I believe they decided she was too much trouble and killed her."

Sky then stood up, his arms folded as he looked like he fell into deep thought. "Five years old... and they ran her through."

Ming looked at him with a hint of sorrow, but he didn't show it completely as he waited for the man to continue.

"I found her dead by the roadside and stopped my pursuit. By the time I care to continue my chase, the slavers were long gone."

The student wasn't sure what to say as he turned back to placing his elbows on railing, staring at the sunset. He began to think about his master and his fellow classmates... he remembered seeing Wen lying in his own blood as he was where he had practice his moves with the other student... he remembered Lin being stabbed right in front of him as he entered the school with Dawn Star, seeing her cry in pain before falling down...

He then remembered Jing Woo, dying in Dawn Star's arms as he then reached out to him. His best friend then confessed to him that he...

Anger then boiled in him as he then said without thinking, "You should have chased them down. Vengeance is more effective than sorrow."

Ming was then surprised as Sky glared at him and shouted, "Is that what you're doing? Chasing after your Master without a thought for the others in your town? Yes I've heard about the attack."

Ming stood up as he stared at him with an alarmed look. The student didn't really expect the man to reply in such a harsh manner. Sky noticed the look on his face before calming down and apologized, "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. You're right. I could've ju..."

He was then interrupted when Ming said, "No... I'm the one who should be sorry... I shouldn't have said that... It just that... well, things like this are important to dwell upon."

Slightly caught off by the comment, Sky then smirked as he agreed. "You're right, but we have to pick, and now isn't it. We can talk about this later."

Ming nodded his head as he then resumed his position as he set his elbows on the railing while Sky relaxed on it. Ming looked at the man without turning his head, seeing the man was once again in deep thought. Sighing irritatedly, he then asked, "You're not going to fall into a depression on me, are you?"

Sky looked down at him as he then said, "Why? Is it because I... we succeeded at a goal that I've looked forward to for three years?"

Ming just shrugged as he stood up again, staring at Sky straight in the eye as he was being serious. "It just that people your age. They start acting weird when their youth starts to slip away."

Sky chuckled as he then looked at him at him seriously, Ming slightly scared by what the man might do. Sky then suddenly said in a voice that sounded more for an old man. "Now, listen here, sonny. In my day, we respected our elders."

Ming just stared at him as Sky then laughed and spoke in his regular tone. "I'm sorry, I can't do justice for that voice. I'm like what, only eight years older than you?"

The rogue then turned to see that Ming was covering his mouth with his left hand, staring at him with an expression that was hard to understand. The student was slightly inching back as his shoulders were starting to shake and his right arm was holding his stomach. "Hey, are you alright?" Sky asked, reaching out to him.

Sky then froze when he then heard something that he didn't really expect from the young man.

Ming started laughing hysterically while uncovering his mouth, holding his stomach with both of his arms. The student just couldn't seem to stop laughing as the fact that he heard that kind of voice would just make him laugh. It was only a minute after that he was able to calm down. Ming then held his forehead, letting just small chuckles as he then looked at the man with a smile.

"That was pretty funny," Ming said as he let out another chuckle but quickly silenced himself when he heard a familiar voice shout aloud.

"**Oh my god, you laughed!**"

Sky turned around as Dawn Star ran to stand next to him on the bridge as she pointed accusingly at her childhood friend. Ming blushed as he covered his mouth, slightly embarrassed that his friend had just heard him laugh. Dawn Star then began to tease about how his laugh was like a boy child as he kept telling her to shut up about it. Looking at the two, his attention turned toward the young boy as he was starting to looked pissed at his childhood friend.

"It was a really nice laugh for a first time, boy," Sky commented as he patted Ming's head, still indicating that he was still taller than him. Ming grumbled something as he averted his eyes away from the man, staring at the sun was now gone and now only a hint of orange was left in the horizon, mixed with violet and blue.

**End**

**Lisa: So anyways, this was my first try on making a fan fiction like this so please, review and tell me if you liked it! This idea was stuck in my head ever since I bought the game and played as both the girl and guy character. Ming is so short!**

**Furious Ming: I am not SHORT!!**


End file.
